


关于他

by Finally_Home



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: 他是真的喜欢钱锟。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	关于他

他是喜欢钱锟的，喜欢他咬牙切齿地叫他李永钦，喜欢他鬼使神差地叫他小钦钦，喜欢他的微笑的样子，努力工作的样子，低着头喘着气抽泣说别碰我的样子。娇嫩嫩的，水灵灵的，好漂亮。钱锟就是漂亮。

李永钦认识很多漂亮的人，但是归根到底记住的留念的还是钱锟。至于为什么，李永钦自己也说不清。因为他脾气好，心软地像一盘豆腐一样。因为他读人准，一秒内就能把人看透。因为他好调戏，全身透露着“我是大直男我不爽”，生气容易消气也快。不像李永钦自己，谁说错了半句话都能记恨他十年。

当年钱锟就是这样的，多说了一句废话，导致李永钦三年间都没有跟他有什么关系。当然，钱锟自己并没有意识到，所以后来李永钦也就放下了。算了，不追究了，好歹也是同龄朋友嘛，人与人之间多一些理解也挺好的。

“ Ten ？”

李永钦转身，伸手。屋里暖色的灯光透过阳台的窗户打在他们的脸上。钱锟走到他旁边，看向星火璀璨的都市。对于他突然的到来，李永钦并不惊讶。“怎么了？”

“是不是发生什么事了？”

钱锟没有在笑，但是眼睛是弯着的。他笑起来很好看，很温柔，是李永钦喜欢的类型。成员们笑话他说哥什么时候变成了妈，他也不说话，最多假装抱怨一下。李永钦知道他并不是真的在意。反而，他比较孤独，在异国他乡没什么朋友，仗着自己年龄较大、才华横溢最终赢夺了成员们的尊重，很珍惜他的队友。

他是凭实力拼出来的。想到这里，李永钦的心猛地一痛，像是被一支箭射中了一样。

“没事啊。” 他说中文的口音并不标准，但是钱锟从来没有取笑过他。“你想太多了。”

“嗯。” 钱锟好像刚洗完澡，发梢上还挂着晶莹的水珠。“是吗。”

他真的太漂亮。李永钦转过身，索性不看他。钱锟严肃的时候很迷人，在舞台上闪耀璀璨，私下里放松的时候也很好看，年轻自在，像是从来没有受过苦一样。

但是李永钦是知道的。练习生的时候，他看过钱锟躲在厕所里哭。这种事情很常见，谁都经历过，但是如果是钱锟的话，那就不一样了。李永钦以为这个中国男孩什么都扛得住，趴钢琴上睡着了爬起来继续练，教练呵斥时他也笑盈盈地装着没事。想不到他也有脆弱的一面啊。

“哥。”

在他身边，钱锟抖了一下。李永钦从来不叫他哥。不叫，也不需要。“怎么了？” 他伸出手摸到李永钦的脑门上。“发烧了？怎么叫起哥来了？”

“没有。” 但他没有把头移开。“锟，你还好吗？”

钱锟顿了顿。他的手还在李永钦的额头上。“好啊，怎么？我看起来很不开心吗？”

怎么说呢？他不可能告诉钱锟 “嘿，我喜欢你，不是那种喜欢，而是那种。” 即便他说了，钱锟也不会懂。他不会讨厌他，这一点李永钦敢确定，但是他不会对他有感情。钱锟人品极好，一定会装作什么事都没有发生，但是这种话一旦说出口，就必定有微妙的变化。他们不可能回到以前那种无忧无虑放肆玩耍的友情。

“没有。” 所以啊，他是不会告诉他的。“我饿了。给我住方便面。”

钱锟嫌弃地点了一下他脑门。“刚吃完饭多久啊，这就饿了。自己煮。”

“不要自己，我要你做给我。” 李永钦撒娇似的摇着钱锟的胳膊。“给我做嘛，锟，你最喜欢我了，对不对？”

“行行行，我给你煮。” 不还是心软了吗。“你要几个蛋？”

“一个就行。” 他顺手把阳台门关上，坐在餐桌旁边。“锟哥最好了。”

钱锟撕开一包方便面，轻轻地笑了一下。“好啦，我最好，除了我还有谁照顾你啊，对吧？”

李永钦轻哼了一声。对啊，好像这一生除了父母，除了别的比他大的成员，只有钱锟对他最好。而且是真心的好，没有责任，没有利益，就因为他们是朋友。

有点不甘心。他想要更多。李永钦知道自己很自私。他想要的不只是钱锟的友谊，而是他更深的感情，那种掏心掏肺、疯狂无比、没有你我活不下去的爱。

但是钱锟不一定想啊。他不能伤了他，要伤也得伤自己，深夜里一个人心痛就够了。

面好了。钱锟在桌子的另一边坐下，用手托着下巴看着他吃。李永钦不敢看他的眼睛，知道那里一定会有钱锟待他特有的温柔。刚出锅的面很烫，里面埋着一颗温泉蛋，稍微用点力夹就破。

橙黄色的蛋黄流入热腾腾的面汤。“好吃吗？” 钱锟问。他的声音很轻，愣让李永钦听出了一丝宠溺，莫名的心痛。

“当然，” 他说。“你做的饭最好吃。” 估计也只有钱锟知道自己喜欢什么程度的白煮蛋了。“你不吃吗？”

“刚吃完饭。” 钱锟打了个哈欠。“诶，你吃完顺便把碗洗了吧，我先睡去了。你也别太晚了，明天还有练习呢。”

“嗯。” 他站起来走向厕所的时候李永钦才敢抬头看他的背影。“ Good night. ”

“ Good night , 钦钦。” 钱锟的声音里透露着笑容。没了陪伴，李永钦很快的解决掉剩下的面，洗碗，洗脸刷牙躺到床上。

不过他没有心思睡觉，想睡也睡不着，满脑子都是那个谁。说起来也怪，他平时能控制自己，但是一到晚上，尤其是深夜，就忍不住的要想到他。他真的是太喜欢这个人了。


End file.
